Life Is Messy
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Stan Kyle, and Kenny. Share grief as they live with their adoptive parents Sheral and Robert and Kyle's little brother Ike, as they share the pressures of being in a very famous band, and Stan and Kyle's relationship is hanging by a thread, Life is messy.
1. Love, Life, And Goodbyes

**Life Is Messy.**

_In this story Stan and Kyle are super best friends, but live when their adoptive mother and father and Kenny due to the cause of their parents dieing when they were young, okay and in the story Stan is a bit older than Kyle okay, Kenny is older then both of them okay? And they are in a band now together so ok I changed it up a bit but they are still the same cutie's from South park ok now.. Enjoy the story! And dont forget to R&R!!_

His tongue started to breach the inside of my lips. They naturally parted to allow the passage. The warmth made my taste buds tingle; I didn't even know that was possible. There was so much I had been experiencing lately that I didn't ever think would be possible. Who would have known I would have found my one and only soul mate at the age of fourteen? The craziest thing; he had been right in front of me this whole time.

Now his body pushed against mine. He craved me. I craved him just as much, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go that far just yet. He was older than me. More experienced. He was still a virgin, but he sure as hell knew how to turn me on.

A moan escaped my lips as his beautiful hands dove up my shirt. His finger tips grazed my chest. My heart pounded louder than my moans. I was sure he could have heard me by now.

He smiled through his kiss. He knew how much this was turning me on. I continued to gasp for air without braking the kiss.

This time he went father. He always did. He wanted to see just how much he could get away with. His hands that had been gently stroking my abs moved its way to my belt. They rested there for a moment before they begun to fall father down; down to my thighs. He gave a slight squeeze.

I broke the kiss. The sensation was just too much to take. I let out a loud moan. He studied my reaction and moved the hand higher. He was adjacent to my cock. I couldn't help but get hard.

"Stan..." I moaned softly. He tightened his grip. "Please..."

"Please what, baby?" He seductively asked to my ear.

"No more."

Stan ignored me. He knew I wasn't serious. He shifted his ever curious hand and placed it on my cock. It throbbed.

My arms darted down and clenched his. I was serious now.

Laughter bellowed from his gorgeous mouth. "Okay, Kylie! Don't have a heart attack."

This was our game. See how far you could get.

My cheeks flashed red. I looked down. I still wasn't ready for him yet. He was the love of my life, but I couldn't even make love to him. I'm so pathetic.

Two fingers crerest my cheeks and lifted it up. "It's alright Kylie. I'll wait till whenever you're ready."

"I know." My lips collided with his in a slow passionate kiss. "I love you, Stan."

"Love you too, sweetie." He placed one more kiss to my lips and pulled away.

I wish it hadn't ended so early. My head was left light and dizzy. "Don't go."

Stan turned away as he said, "Come on Kyle. You know we can't spend forever in here. They'll start to get curious." I knew he was right, but it felt so wrong. I need forever to spend with him. It wasn't fair that I had to share him with the world. We were together now; I just wish we could admit it to someone. "Me first. You clean yourself up, then come out too."

Those were the last words Stan spoke to me as he exited the bathroom

* * *

"Stan, there you are man. We've got to hurry. You didn't by chance see Kyle did you?"

"Um... yeah, I think he was headed to the bathroom." Stan lied to the older boy.

"Well, he better hurry or we'll be late." Kenny said to Stan as he ushered him into the van.

Ike was Stan's older adoptive brother and one of his best friend's. They had always been so close as kids and hardly ever fought. They were only a year and half difference in age. There was never anything that Stan couldn't tell Kenny, until now. How could he? To tell your best friend that you were in love with your super best friend and somewhat ' brother '. That just didn't sound right. Kenny would never understand. Stan hardly understood. All he knew was that he completely loved Kyle and wanted to spend the rest of his life in his arms.

They were heading to a photo shoot for Teenstar Magazine. They were going to be featured in this popular magazine, as they were often spotlighted on in various magazines. Their band had grown more and more famous by the day it seemed. Everything was going great.

Kyle jumped in the car beside Stan. They stole a glance at each other while Kenny had his head turned.

"So Sheral and Robert { Their adoptive parents. } are going to meet us at the place." Kenny started to read off a text from his adoptive mother and farther about what the plan was for the day. "Then Sheral is going to go with Kyle to the diabetes convention up north."

"Aren't you excited about that?" Stan questioned Kyle.

"Yeah. I think I'll learn a lot from it." Kye was somewhat telling the truth about this. He would truly miss Stan. He didn't know how he was going to survive spending a week away from him. He wanted to make today special for the both of them, he was ready. At least he was pretty sure he was. He was in love, so what was he really waiting for?

Stan's eyes got a bit sad when Kyle answered. Stan was going to miss Kyle. He knew that Kyle would never admit to how much he was going to miss Stan when he left, at least not in front of Kenny.

"It'll be really weird not having you around, though." Kenny thought out loud.

"Yeah, it'll just be me and Kenny." Stan added.

Kyle knew what Joe had really meant by that; 'Kyle, I'm gonna miss you!'

"I'm sure you two will survive." Kyle said jokingly to cheer Stan up.

* * *

They did their photo shoot and then their adoptive parents took them out for lunch. It was the last time they would spend time as a family before Kyle's trip. Kyle wanted to spend time with his adoptive dad, Ike and Kenny, but even more, he wanted to spend time with Stan; alone.

They sat down and ordered their food and waited for it to come. Stan couldn't take it any longer. He knew that this was Kyle and his last chance to be together before he took off. He craved to be holding, kissing, and loving Kyle right now. They had been making small talk with their adoptive parents and brothers around.

Stan pulled his phone out under the table and texted Kyle.

_My tongue, your mouth now. ~Stan_

Stan purposely looked at Kyle for a reaction. Kyle was eating a fry and nearly choked on it when he read what his phone said.

"You alright?" Sheral asked from across the table.

"Yeah." Kyle coughed out. "Went down the wrong pipe."

"That's good. I know how much you're been looking forward to this trip. Wouldn't want you to get sick now." His worried adoptive mother added.

_LOL. ~Stan_  
_Not cool man. Sounds like fun tho. How? -Kyle_  
_It was pretty funny. IDK how. Ur the smart 1. ~Stan_  
_I got an idea. Play along. -Kyle_  
_Always ;P ~Stan_

Kyle smiled at Stan's last text. He placed his phone back in his pocket. He wanted to protect it from his scheme. He looked around the table and something caught his eye.

"Dad, can you pass the..." Stan let his sentence trail as he reacted over to grab the salt. He extended his arm out to grab a hold of it and wittingly knocked over Stan's root beer. The longneck bottle fell over and the liquid oozed out onto Stan and Kyle's pants. Stan jumped out of his chair, followed by Kyle.

"What the hell, Kye? These were my favourite jeans." Stan snapped.

"Oh my... Stan I'm so sorry!" Kyle lied.

"Now what am I going to do?" Stan asked. He finally caught on to Kyle's grand scheme.

"Kyle, be more careful." Sheral scolded.

"Why don't you boys take my car and quickly, and I mean quickly, go change before Kyle has to leave."

"You sure dad? I mean, I only have my permit." Stan was surprised that his dad was going along with it.

"As long as you promise me that you won't let me regret it."

"Of course not." Stan happily agreed.

"Be quick, but you get a ticket, I'll have your ass."

"We will." Kyle stuck up for Stan. "Come on Stanley. I need to change out of these wet clothes." That was merely said to turn Stan even more on. It worked cause Stan turned away from the table because he was blushing too much.

* * *

"Kylie!" Stan laughed out as soon as they made it to their adoptive dad's car. "You are a fucking genius! I can't believe that worked."

"Neither can I! I figured the most we would get was to go home and change together." Kyle admitted.

"And dad actually let me use his car!" Stan was still in obvious shock. He just wanted to pull Kyle into a sweet kiss right there, but there was still quite a high danger of them getting caught.

They hopped inside. After successfully putting the car in drive and getting out of the parking lot, Stan reached over to hold Kyle's hand. It was so soft. For a moment, Stan thought it was shaking. Stan couldn't figure out what reason Kyle would have for shaking so bad. They were finally alone; all alone. He would get to have Kyle to himself. Boy, did Stan feel like being selfish about Kyle. Kyle's shaking only came to an end once the younger boy's soft thumb started to caress Stan's palm. Even then, Stan thought, that the shaking only ended because he was moving it himself.

"Kyle, you alright?" Stan asked concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're shaking."

Kyle looked down in embarrassment. He couldn't rightfully explain it to Stan without spoiling his surprise. "I dunno." Kyle lied.

Stan could tell that Kyle was nervous. He couldn't see what Kyle would have to be nervous about. It would just be the two of them. Stan's thoughts took a new direction. What if Kyle was nervous because it would just be the two of them? Stan understood that Kyle did want to go any farther than making out. Kyle was only fourteen. He didn't need to. Stan was older and, being a teenager, craved for more. Kyle had felt uncomfortable ever since Stan begun to play his games. Stan found it as light fun. He never imagined turning Kyle off by it. Stan would feel horrible if Kyle only felt pressured by these games and now was nervous about how far Stan would take the next level, They pulled up to their house. They didn't live that far away so it was a short drive. Stan got out first and was followed slowly by Kyle.

As soon as the door was pulled shut, Stan grabbed Kyle and shoved their lips together. It had been forever since they last made out, or at least in their minds. In truth, they weren't going to get another chance for a whole week to do this again.

Stan immediately noticed something different about Kyle. Usually it was Stan that put the most force in the kiss. This time, however, Kyle was giving just as much back. Stan enjoyed this greatly.

The boys slowly made their way to the sofa. They sat with their lips still interlocked. Stan moved his hands up to hold Kyle's face. Kyle moved his into Stan's dark, silky hair. He was rubbing his hands through it. Stan moaned. He loved this new Kyle. Stan figured Kyle must have been paying attention to how Stan was playing with Kyle during their games

* * *

Then, Kyle did something that completely caught Stan off guard. Kyle had shifted his body weight to cover Stan and pushed him to his back. Stan couldn't help but break the kiss to laugh. "Whoa, Kylie! What was that?"

Kyle, not amused, shut Stan up by sticking his tongue through his lips. Stan moaned loud. He couldn't help but shut up. Kyle knew what he was doing and wanted no interruptions. Kyle placed more of his body on Stan's. Their legs were tangled. Kyle broke the kiss only to move it down to Stan's neck. Stan moaned. Kyle smiled to himself when he realized he had accomplished his goal. Kyle felt Stan get hard under him. Stan's cock pressed into Kyle's stomach. Stan's legs spread open, like magic, when Kyle dove farther down Stan's body. Kyle was on his abs now. Kyle gently moved Stan's shirt up above his belly button. Kyle dragged his moist tongue along the rim off his belly button. Kyle knew how sensitive that part was on Stan.

"Kyle... Kylie!" Stan moaned louder and louder. He could now fell his dick throb. He wanted Kyle, now. He wasn't going to wait any longer. Stan put his fingers threw Kyle's soft curls. Kyle knew exactly what to do next.

"Now, lets get you out of these dirty jeans." Kyle seductively whispered as his fingers delicately unbuttoned Stan's jeans. Stan's heart pumped violently as his jeans came off and his boxers followed.

Kyle had already crossed the line of where the game had ended. This was no longer a game. It was more real than either of them could ever imagine. There were no more pauses, do-overs. This was it. Kyle held Stan's dick in his hand and gently stroked it. Stan was left in awe as his super best friend engulfed the whole thing in his mouth.

Stan nearly screamed out. The sensation felt so good; incredible. "Ahh! Kyle! Ahh..." Stan was fighting as hard as he could to keep from stopping breathing, but this was harder than it seemed. Kyle was licking his dick while it was still inside of his mouth. Stan felt as if he may just explode in pleasure. In fact, thats exactly what happened when Kyle's head begun to bob up and down.

Kyle wasn't really expecting it to come that way or taste that bad. He quickly pulled his head away at the bitter cum. He started to spit it out, but he didn't have any time before the dick was replaced by Stan's tongue. Stan pulled himself up. He hitched his hand onto Kyle's shirt to pull Kyle in closer.

Stab wanted Kyle to experience the same pleasure that he had just given Stan. Stan sat with his legs tightly looped around Kyle's waist. Stan kept his tongue smothering Kyle's mouth as he let his hand undo the buckle of Kyle's belt. Kyle started to tense as he normally did. Stan wanted Kyle to enjoy it fully just as much as he had. Stan slowly pulled off Kyle's mouth to whisper to his ear. "It's okay Kylie. Calm down."

This didn't do enough to calm the boy. Stan's sweaty hands were now touching Kyle's cock. Kyle's heart had already been beating abnormally, now its beat count rose dramatically. Kyle could barely breathe.

"Stan... stop." Kyle half moaned, half begged. Stan was toying with Kyle's dick in his hands.

Stan noticed that Kyle still wasn't hard yet. Stan didn't know what he was doing wrong. He tried harder.

He made a tight circle with his thumb and index finger around Kyle. Stan squeezed the tight ring up and down.

Kyle's thoughts were in complete disarray as Kyle was pleasuring him. He wanted to be hard, but something was wrong. He didn't feel good at all. He wanted Stan to stop. "Stan stop!" Kyle yelled this time.

"It's okay. You just have to relax."

"No!" The body heat between them and the already unrhythmatic beating of Kyle's heart was too much for the boy to take. "Get off!"

Stan stopped as his normally quiet voice becoming raised. There was something wrong.

"Kyle, are you okay?"

"No!" Kyle pushed his super best friend off of him. Kyle's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Talk to me, whats wrong?" Stan placed a hand on Stan's back.

Kyle shoved Stan off and ran to the bathroom, tears falling as he ran.

Stan was left in a state of helpless confusion.

**I ruffled around with some idea's and this was orignally suppose to be an AATC story about SimonxAlvin, but I wanted to try something different. It's alittle odd for a South Park story but eh, Review?**


	2. Texts, Secrets, And Spankings

**Life Is Messy**

Stan drove them both back to join their family. They had already been gone for a long enough time. They hadn't said a word to each other since Kyle ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Stan wasn't sure if he should be concerned or angry at Kyle's behaviour. He was still puzzled at Kyle's actions. Stan could understand if Kyle had just been too nervous, but to take it out on Stan, he couldn't understand that.

Kyle fell back in his seat. He didn't want to be anywhere near Stan right now. The weird thing for Kyle was that he couldn't explain his behaviour any better than Stan could understand it. Kyle just didn't feel good. What else could he possibly say? Stan would understand, Kyle hoped.

Their family had instructed them to go straight to the airport after they got changed. It was a farther drive than going from the restaurant to their house. They had more time to sit in awkward silence.

Kyle sighed heavily with his head pressed against the window. Stan stole a glance to see if Kyle was ready to talk yet. "Kylie..." Stan started.

"No."

"No, what, Kylie?"

"Just no. No Kylie. No whys. No talking." Kyle didn't even bother to look at Stan as he spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Stan was now concerned.

"No talking." Kyle huffed out angrily.

"There's not that much time that we have together."

"That's fine."

That hurt Stan. Kyle didn't even want to spend time with him. The love of his life was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew Kyle well enough to know that if there were something really wrong with him, he would just shut down and not talk about it. Stan still hadn't found a way to break him out of that.

"Kylie, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do! Just forget about it!" Kyle was yelling now. He liked things his way. If Stan didn't give it to him his way, Kyle would shut down farther.

Stan knew he would need to wait for Kyle to come around and talk to him before he was going to get anything out of him. They had a whole week, but that was too long for Stan. Stan gave Kyle one finally look before turning to the road. Kyle was silently letting tears fall down his cheeks.

They finally arrived at the airport. Kyle walked with his head down beside Stan. Stan could see the pain on his face. Stan spotted his family waiting at the gate. They walked over.

"What took you guys so long?" Robert asked.

Stan shrugged absentmindedly.

"Ready to go Kyle?" Sheral asked.

"Yep. Lets go." Kyle said, still no emotion in his voice.

"Well, we still have another twenty minutes." Sheral replied.

"Oh." Kyle said. He walked away and sat in a chair.

Everyone stared at him. "What's wrong with him?" Sheral asked Stan the question that everyone was thinking.

'I was giving him a hand job, and then he just started freaking out.' Stan was thinking. What he actually answered was, "I really don't know. He just got like that."

"That makes no sense, Stanley." Kenny commented.

'Why the hell are you telling me this for?' Stan sighed then replied with, "I know. I don't get it."

Stan didn't want to have to play twenty questions. He wanted to talk to Kyle; more so, he wanted Kyle to talk to him. Stan knew that neither of those were going to happen, so he decided to sit in the chair a seat over from him. Kyle didn't look up. Stan couldn't even tell if Kyle was mad that Stan sat next to him. Stan could hear Kyle sniffling. He listened to it as if it were music for the next twenty minutes.

"Kyle, come on sweetie, we need to go." Sheral called to Kyle.

Sheral was giving the last of her good-bye hugs to everyone. She gave a kiss to Robert. After, Robert called Kyle over to him. "What? No hug buddy?"

Kyle forced himself over to his adoptive father. It wasn't that he wasn't going to miss his family; it was more that he just wanted to be by himself at the moment. "Bye, dad." Kyle said as he gave his adoptive father a hug.

Next, Kyle had to hug Kenny and Ike. Kenny whispered to him to cheer up. That didn't help. Stan was the only one left. Everyone was watching which meant that Kyle was forced to hug Stan, whether he wanted to or not.

Stan warily took his lover in his arms. He didn't want Kyle to get more upset than he already was. Stan held Kyle. This was the last chance he would have to hold him for a week. "I'm sorry. I never should have pressured you into it." Stan whispered into Kyle's ear.

Kyle immediately pulled out of his hug. 'Oh, no, I shouldn't have said anything.' Stan thought to himself.

Kyle didn't turn away, though. He just stood there staring at Stan. Kyle finally understood what his bazaar behaviour was doing to Stan. "Don't be." Kyle quietly, but sincerely whispered to Stan. Stan was shocked. "I still love you." Kyle pulled Stan back into another hug.

Stan wanted to ask Kyle what it was that was bothering him now. He finally had started to open up; it was just a little too late. Sheral escorted Kyle onto the plane.

Stan waved to Kyle until he was out of sight. Just like that, he was gone.

Kenny walked up to Stan. "What did he say to you?" Stan wasn't paying any attention to him. "Stan. Stan. Stanley!"

"What?" Stan finally heard him.

"What did Kyle tell you?"

"Nothing. Good-bye." Stan lied. Kenny always knew when Stan was lying.

"Sure." Kenny dropped it.

_Separation Day 1 Friday Night _

"Stan." Robert grabbed his son's shoulder.

"Whoa. Oh, what?" Stan said coming back to reailty.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Stan didnt mean for it to have come out the way it did. His father gaving him a warning look.

"You just seem out of it." Robert answered.

It was true. Stan had been too busy dealing with his own thoughts to pay attention to anything around him.

"You ready?" Robert asked.

"For what?" Stan honestly couldn't remember that there was anything he had to do today.

"The radio interview." Robert replied.

"But how are we going to do a radio interview without Kyle? " Stan blurted out.

"Simple. Show up. Answer questions."

Stan sighed. He didn't want to be bothered. He was well aware of how being in this band was going to conflict with his relationship with Kylie. "Its just this one today, right? We don't have anything to do later?" Even knowing that they would have to go long periods of time ignoring each other that way, Stan didn't realize that he would also not be allowed to even think about Kyle.

"Not that I know of. Thought that maybe you and your brothers would enjoy a nice quiet day at home. I can fire up the grill and cook some steaks. You kids can pick out a movie." Robert wanted to cheer Stan up. He didn't know what was bothering him. Normally, Stan would go to his older brother or even speak to his dad if something was seriously bothering him. Stan made no attempt to this time however. Stan had been like this the whole day.

Kyle had been gone for a few hours now. Stan and Kenny finished their interview. They drove back to their house. Kenny and Ike were messing around in the living room. Robert had gone out to the store to pick up some food and stuff for dinner.

They rarely had chances like these to just sit at home and be a family. Stan just moped on the couch in front of the Tv. He wasn't even paying attention to what was playing.

(Stan's POV)

Kyle made no sense. He was mad at me when I started to return the favour. Did he not want me yet? He was so intense when he was giving me a blowjob. Was I doing something wrong? Maybe he doesn't want to be with me any more than just being brothers. He told me that he still loved me, he could have meant just as like brothers. How would I ever survive if my lover doesn't even want to be with me anymore?

Stan let a tear fall. This caught Kenny's attention. Kenny wanted to talk to Stan to see what was going on with him. Kenny knew that Stan would never open up to him with Ike in the room.

"So what do you want to do now, Ike?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno. Watch SpongeBob." Ike asked cheerfully.

"Well, Stan's watching Tv in here so why don't you go to my room and watch it in there." Ike gave Kenny a huge smile because he was allowed in his older brothers room. Kenny barely noticed.

Kenny sat beside Stan on the couch. Stan looked up. He couldn't help but think about how Kyle was sitting there not five hours ago and what Kyle was doing to Stan. Stan couldn't look Kenny in the eyes.

"Stanley, whats wrong?" Kenny began. "You've been all sulky ever since Kyle left. This isn't like you."

Stan could tell that the whole thing must have seemed weird to his family. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Stan, you know I can always tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Stan got worked up. He didn't know how else to deal with the situation.

"Quit yelling. We're just talking." Kenny was surprised at Stan's sudden outburst. Stan could have a temper if he got angry enough, but for the most part, he was just a happy-go-lucky kid. "It's not healthy to keep these things bottled up inside."

"Kenny!" Stan yelled again. Then, he realized that he had just yelled at Kenny, again, lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking right now is all."

"Okay. When you do, I'll be in my room with Ike." Kenny got up and left.

Stan sighed. A thought crossed his mind, maybe Kylie had called. Stan's phone was in his room. He ran to get it as if were ringing. Stan flopped down on his bed and ripped the flip open. All that shone through was a picture of his dog on his background.

No phone calls missed. No new text messages.

Stan had been thinking about Kyle all day and Kyle couldn't so much as text him. Stan figured Kyle was still being difficult. Stan texted him a quick message.

_Love you 2. Nvr got 2 say it b4. Howz the convent? ;) ~Stan_

Stan waited patiently for the phone to begin vibrating. Nothing. Ten minutes had gone by that Stan had been waiting patiently.

"Dinner!" Robert yelled from the kitchen. Stan hadn't even notice him come in. Stan grabbed his phone and headed to the dinner table. At least eating might take his mind off Kyle for awhile.

"Everything looks great dad." Kenny drooled as he stepped into the kitchen.

Stan didn't feel hungry. He ate breakfast this morning and that was all. He just couldn't bring himself to eat. He was too upset.

Everyone jumped in after their dad said grace. Stan pushed his food around his plate and took a few small bites.

Buzz. Buzz. Stan jumped slightly. His heart pounded. He finally was going to hear from Kyle.

_Convention is going great! I already made a few friends. Wish u were here. -Kyle_  
_Cool! I miss you! ~Stan_

Minutes passed before Stan got another message.

_Um I still don't really want 2talk2 u, tho. Bye. -Kyle_  
_Y?! Do u hate me or something? ~Stan_  
_what? No. I love u! I just don't feel like talking about earlier. -Kyle_  
_then lets not talk bout it. Tell me bout ur new friends. ~Stan_

Kyle and Stan texted back throughout all of Stan's dinner. Stan kept his phone in his lap so no one would notice. He must not have been doing a good enough job because his dad walked up behind Stan as he was cleaning the table off.

"Stanley. You know how I feel about phones at the dinner table."

Shit. Stan looked up at his adoptive dad who was towering over him. "Sorry dad."

"No wonder you barely touched your plate." Robert held his hand out to take Stan's phone.

Stan wasn't going to let his dad have his phone. One: Stan wouldn't get it back for a few days. Two: What if Kylie left a nasty message and his dad read it. "Dad, I'm sorry. I'll put it away." Stan placed it in his jean pocket.

"Stan, give me your phone." Robert asked lightly for a first warning.

Stan gave his dad the puppy dog look. Robert's mind didn't change. Buzz. Buzz. Stan reached back it to his pocket to pull it out. "Dad, its only Kyle."

"Stan, last time I am going to ask."

"When do I get it back?" Stan asked. He was about to text Kyle and tell him that he wouldn't have his phone, but Robert snatched it out of his hands.

"When I decide to give it back to you." Robert turned the phone off as soon as he got it.

Thank god. Stan knew that his adoptive father, being the disciplinary of the two, wouldn't give it back for about a month. "Dad, please." Stan begged.

"Stanley, I've had enough of this. Eat your food. I don't want you to move until you're done."

Stan muttered under his breath, "What, am I five?" He instantly regretted it.

"What was that?" Robert leaned over Stan." I don't care what age you are. You act like a five year old, you'll be treated like one, and you know what five year olds get for throwing tantrums?"

Stan looked wide eyed. 'He can't be fucking thinking of spanking me!'

"That's right; spankings." Robert was even talking to the seventeen year old as if he were five. "Keep up with the attitude."

Kenny was standing at the doorway to the kitchen. He was there long enough to have clearly heard his adoptive father's threat. "Um... dad?"

"Yes, Kenny?" Robert turned away from Stan, who was cowering.

"Did you need any help with the dishes?" Kenny shyly asked.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind." Robert picked up his shoes and slipped them on. "I'm going to go take Ike to pick out a movie. Can you finish for me?"

"Yeah, of course, dad." Kenny agreed.

"And could you keep an eye on your brother. Make sure he finishes all that before I get back."

"Who? Stan?" Kenny hadn't been asked to watch over Stan since they were kids. Kenny often babysat Kyle and Ike. Kyle not as much though.

"Yeah Stan. And Stan, no phone use." Robert called Ike over so he could get him ready. "That plate better be finished, not thrown in the trash, by the time I get home, or I promise you, you will not like the consequences."

Their dad left with Ike. Stan got up from the table and headed for his room.

"Stan, what are you doing?" Kenny called out before Stan left the room.

"I just want to be left by myself, okay?" Stan faced Kenny.

"You heard dad."

"Kenny, I really don't care if I get grounded. He already took my phone away." Stan sighed, feeling hurt enough that he couldn't see Kyle and now he wasn't allowed to talk to him either.

"That wasn't what I heard would happen if you didn't finish it." Kenny replied.

"What? You know that dad wouldn't spank me. I'm sixteen. He hasn't even spanked Kyle in a year or so."

"What are you talking about?" Kenny looked confused. Kenny knew that Kyle was a lot closer to Stan than to him. "Dad spanked Kyle last weekend."

"What? Why?" Stan had never heard of this.

"Kyle lied to dad about where he was the other night. That night that you went to Cameron's party, Kyle told dad he was going to go over to Mike's house. Mike came by an hour later wanting to hang out with Kyle."

"Where did he say he was?" Stan asked. He remembered that night well. He and Kyle had gone to the beach. It had been late enough that no one would notice the two of them alone. Stan took Kyle back home and Stan went over to Cameron's so it wouldn't be obvious if they came home at the same time.

"He said he was with a girl."

"Kylie has a girlfriend?" Stan chuckled at the thought.

"Anyway," Kenny began again, "you're going to finish your food."

"No, I'm going to bed. Kenny quit playing babysitter."

"I'm not playing babysitter. I just know that you've been in a bad mood all day and I don't want you to get into any more trouble because of your attitude." Kenny said gently.

"Ken, I already told you, I'll be fine."

"You know what? Whatever you do, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Stanley! Get in here now!" Robert called for him to go to the kitchen. Robert had just walked through the door and had already found Stan's plate sitting exactly where he left it.

"Yeah?"

"Want to explain this to me son?" Robert indicated the plate full of food.

"Kenny didn't wash it." Stan answered sarcastically.

"I've had enough of your attitude. Go to your room."

"Wasn't I just in there?" Stan rolled his eyes and walked back to his room.

"Kenny, go ahead and put the movie in I'll be in, in a minute."

"Dad, there's something not right with Stan today. He hasn't been the same since Kyle left."

"What's your point Kenny?" Robert asked. He had been in a good mood all day and comes home to having to deal with his teenager's attitude.

"To take it into consideration."

"Okay." Robert sighed. There was not a single good excuse for being disrespectful to one's father, but he knew that Stan was having a hard time dealing with something.

Robert walked to Stan's bedroom. He opened the door without knocking. Stan was lying on his back on his bed. Robert stood over Stan's body. "Sit up." Stan complied. Robert sat beside him. "Do you have anything you would like to say?"

"Nope."

"Stan, look whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me."

"Why did you spank Kyle?" Stan blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"Because, that's what's bothering me."

"Because he lied to me and gave me an attitude as well, just as you are." Robert sighed. He knew that wasn't what was really bothering Stan. He gave him one last chance.  
"Stan, what's really bothering you?"

"I already told you."

"Kyle being punished? Why does this matter so much to you?"

"Because he was with me that night. I dropped him off home after we found out you called him. I really don't know why he lied about it."

"What were you guys doing?"

Stan's heart pounded by the way his adoptive father asked that question. Now he realized why Kyle must have lied about it. He didn't want questions to be asked about what they were doing. Now what was Stan going to say they were doing? Kyle told him that he was out with a girl. "Out with girls."

"Doing what?"

"Dad! Stuff!" Robert took the hint that it was teenage stuff that Stan wouldn't want to talk about.

"Okay, but he still gave me an attitude. Why are you being so over protective of him? Kyle's old enough to start handling things on his own."

The adoptive brothers had their own unwritten law that said whenever one of them is going to get in trouble, especial a spanking or grounded for a long time, the others are to stand up for them. Kenny had stood up for Stan, even when Stan refused to obey him. Stan didn't have to hear Kenny say it to know that he did. Stan, being Kyle's boyfriend, felt even more obligated to stand up for Kyle. Plus, Stan knew how much Kyle hated to be spanked; hated it. He would rather be grounded for a year than to get any kind of spanking. Stan realized how much Kyle loved Stan to get a spanking from their dad than to say anything about him and Stan being alone together.

"Stan, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Stan got nervous.

"Son, you disrespected me, disobeyed me and talked back to me. You don't think that warrens for some form of punishment?"

"How long am I grounded for?"

"A month from your phone." Stan couldn't help but let tears fall.

"I'll take the spanking then." Stan couldn't go that long without his phone. How would he talk to Kylie?

"Oh, you're already getting one of those."

"Dad..." Stan whined. He deeply regretted making that offer so quick. "But..."

Robert grabbed a hold of Stan's wrist and pulled him over his lap. Stan kicked and begged to be let go, but his father held him down. Robert reached down and undid his belt buckle while keeping Stan held firmly down.

"No. Please, dad I'm sorrrry!" Stan yelled the last part as the leather came down on his jeans.

"Stan, how many times have I ever used my belt on you?" Robert asked Stan as he laid another stripe on him.

Stan forced himself to answer his fathers question. He figured that the punishment would be over sooner that way. "More than anyone else." That was the only number that Stan could come up with.

"Thats not a number." Robert gave him another lash. Robert was taking his time punishing Stan. This way he could get his point across without having to give him more swats.

"I don't know!" Stan said. The last one hurt. He was used to his dad hitting them hard for a set number, then he would stop to lecture. This time there was a pause between each swat. He couldn't tell if he was going to get less or more.

"This makes ten. " Robert added another swat. Stan flinched. He tried to escape. He didn't want anymore. "How many spankings have I given you?"

"A lot." Stan was tired of his fathers game.

"So what do you think you do differently to get my belt?"

Stan was about to answer, but he got another smack. This one was faster and on his sit spot. He wanted to brake free. He wiggled. The only thing this did was earn him another swat. "Fuck." Stan couldn't help himself. It was either that or cry.

Robert heard the boy use the foul word under his breath. Robert pulled Stan up by his shirt collar. He hauled him over to the bathroom.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. Sorry." Stan was crying now. He didn't even care. He would do anything from having to stick that bar of soap in his mouth that his dad was holding out for him. Stan made the mistake of saying no to the soap while his dad still held the belt. Robert turned Stan around and landed two hard, fast swats to his upper thighs. Stan threw his hands back to rub his stinging bottom.

"Open." Robert ordered. Stan didn't move, Robert tightened his grip of his belt and brought it up in the air. Stan forced his mouth open. Robert placed the bar of soap in his mouth. "Close." Stan obeyed this time. Robert looked down at his watch. "One minute."

Stan started to gag at the bar of soap. Robert warned him that if he spit it out, time would restart. Stan felt like he was being treated like a little kid. What was the big deal if he wanted to swear? He was almost an adult.

After a long, hard minute, Stan was allowed to spit out the bitter tasting soap. Stan turned the facet on and was about to wash the suds out of his mouth, but Paul pulled him away. "No you don't. You've got ten more hard ones coming to you. Go lay over your bed. Pants down."

Stan was having a hard enough time with no water, let alone, ten more swats coming.

"Daddy, please... I'm sorry. I was back talking. That's why I got the belt. I'm sorry!"

"That sounds like a much better answer than the one I got last time." Robert allowed Stan to keep his pants on because of that.

_Oh Kylie.._ Stan thought, as the belt swat twice at his bottom once again.

**Okay! Yaay! I need to upload another chapter for ' A Whole New World. ' writers block on that story. My gosh already too? Lol Okay Well Review? Oh and I have been inspired for another OneShot uploading tonight? Maybe. If I'm lucky.**


End file.
